Southern Knights: Stratford Soldiers
by SouthSideSlider
Summary: chap. 3: Experiances .is up. this story is before kenneth and the others ever came to japan before kenneth became a legend in the low country. it is a story of the Racers that have to grow with times and survive the assalts of the street. survivel or?
1. The beginning

_Southern Knights: Stratford soldiers_

Disclaimers: well Shigeno somewhat. Car companies: Chevy, dodge, Porsche, triumph, Mazda, Honda, and Nissan

ok this is the back story for both Southern Knights and Southern Drifters Trail.

* * *

Stratford High school 2:55 pm May 26th 2008.

"Finally we're out!" said Kenneth as he looked back at the old high school with its two main buildings and the triangular courtyard in the middle of the main building with the cafeteria.

The sound of James or JR for short burning out in the parking lot leaving _Class of 08_ in tire marks on the parking lot.

"Well I guess this is goodbye to Stratford High." Said Richard as he opened the door on his 1970 Dodge Charger R/T.

"Yea but that doesn't mean that we can't show this school some fun." Said Brandon as he cranked his 350 V8 in his 1967 RS Camaro.

The two old cars did a small burnout and then pulled into the tail of the line exiting the parking lot. Kenneth soon got into his 1970 Porsche 914-4. Its gunmetal black metallic paint glinted in the sun as Kenneth cranked the 110hp 4-cylinder boxer.

"Even with the custom exhaust without catalytic converters I'm still barely above 100hp." Said Kenneth with a sigh as he put the 1.6L carbureted 4-cylinder boxer into gear and pulled up behind the Charger. The traffic was moving slow as normal. But that didn't stop the revving of engines of the pounding of stereos from continuing.

The charger lept out before it got caught waiting. Kenneth was forced to sit and he took one last look in his rearview mirror remembering the old days riding the bus the stories the jokes. The sound of the Honda civics in the parking lot was annoying and the 240SX behind the 914 was slowly revving his SR20DET engine. Kenneth pulled out and entered the traffic heading home.

"Well now all that is left is life." Said Kenneth with a chuckle. The 914 slowly tailed a white 87 RS Camaro convertible. He came to the turn into Stratford Forest and zipped around the corner before he could get caught by the light.

He slowly drove through Londondary and thought about how much things had changed. He went from being no one to the Porsche guy. He had become a person that was well known. Richard and Brandon had gotten driving before Kenneth but Kenneth was naturally better at it then they were.

Kenneth stopped and turned left headed the small distance to the driveway of his home. He pulled the 914 past the driveway and backed in without looking in the rearview mirror or looking behind him. The 914 came to a rest about 1-½ feet from the White 1970 Triumph TR-7 that Kenneth had given his little brother Daylan.

"No matter how many times I see you do that is still surprises me." Said Richard who had parked in the driveway of the house next door that was once again for sale.

"Well you know that it's something I just do." Said Kenneth as he closed the door on the 914 with a thud.

"So what's going on?" asked Kenneth.

"Brandon and I were going to go to the industrial road after the traffic dies down. We plan to try some simple drifting." Said Richard.

"Why not." Said Kenneth as he watched the entrance to Nottingham for the primer gray 67 RS Camaro.

As soon as he saw it the charger and the 914 took off and headed back towards Stratford high but turned at the light before Stratford high entrance.

As the three cars slid around the long wide smooth turns they saw a pair of RX-7s closing fast.

Kenneth up shifted and gave the charger a slight bump to inform Richard of the RX-7s.

The three 38+ year old cars began trying to outrun the RX-7s. The road ended and the three former Highschoolers swung into traffic and around a cop. The cop gunned his car but didn't turn on the lights. He had joined in on the action.

The RX-7s were much faster that the 914 and the charger was fast but not nimble while the RS proved most annoying but it was eventually passed.

UP at the Hess the two RX-7s sat with their drivers sitting on the hoods when the three soon to be Southern Knights pulled up.

As Kenneth exited his car he heard one of the RX-7 drivers ask. "So what team do you guys race for?"

"None" said Kenneth as he checked his tire pressure. "Yea we aren't good enough to join any teams." Said the ever-modest Brandon.

"Actually you guys are pretty good maybe you should start your own team. We have run out of good opponents. By the way I'm mark of RX Extreme." Said the 5'11" African American as he stood up from his bright red FC3S.

"We'll we're headed out." Said Kenneth as he cranked his 914 and pulled out with the Charger and the RS on his tail.

Kenneth pulled into his driveway in his normal fassion then approached the other tow cars.

"So you guys think we should start our own team?" Asked Kenneth.

"Well I perfure the strip but it has been getting kinda boring lately so why not." Said Richard

"Well I'll just go with the flow." Said Brandon.

"So what should we call ourselves?" asked Richard.

"How about Southern Knights." Said Daylan as he came out front to his triumph.

"Once again Daylan comes up with the answer.' Said Richard with a chuckle.

"Well then Southern Knights it is." Said Kenneth as he pulled out a sheet of paper from his backpack and began drawing the team logo. Richard and Brandon head home while Kenneth when inside to use is laptops systems to make the logo and print for the cars.

And with that the Southern Knights were started just a three high school friends trying something new.

* * *

ok this is the beginning of everything i think that this story will be a great addition ot the storys i already have. please review it is something that anyone could enjoy.

till next time...


	2. Holding Titles

_Southern Knights: Stratford Soldiers_

Disclaimers: Shigeno, Tokyopop. Car companies: Chevy, Porsche, Dodge, Honda, Nissan, Ford, and Triumph.

OK last time Kenneth, Brandon and Richard chose to take the racing from the strip were they were beating everyone they could race. And Autocross where the RS was untouchable. And the local rallies were the 914 held the title with ease.

* * *

Chapter 2: confusion.

"Yo Kenneth we got a challenge from Team RX Extreme they want to take us on a sprint through Westveiw BL." Said Richard as he exited his Charger to inform Kenneth.

"Well when are they wanting to race?" asked Kenneth as he got out from under the hood of an old black Mazda protégé.

"Tonight at 9:00pm and they want to race you on the sprint, me on the drag, and Brandon on the industrial circuit." Said Richard as he tossed Kenneth a cloth to wipe his hands.

"Tell them that we will be there." Said Kenneth coldly.

Inside Kenneth was screaming at himself. "ARE YOU NUTS THE FC3S WILL BE RACING YOU! HE HAS 350HP YOU"LL GET CREAMED!"

"Dude do you think the 1.6 can handle it." Said Richard as he got into the charger with Kenneth following into the passenger seat.

"I'll win against someone who trys to out power me you know that out powering me doesn't work." Said Kenneth while he thought_ well it worked against Richard but he isn't as good as these guys are so I might have to push the limit._

That night Kenneth sat in the 914 waiting for the RX Extremes FC3S and FD3S to arrive at the Goose Creek food lion.

Richard and Brandon tinkered under their hoods to get ready for the race while Kenneth sat in his car lissing to the small 1.6L N/A non-fuel ingected4-cylinder boxer with a 5000rpm redline.

The car had a distinctive sound that was a low sound like two Harleys at idle. The sound of the engine through the custom exhaust was mean but refined the power of the 914 was small and low but more than enough to push the 878kg body through the turns faster than almost any car on the road. Or so Kenneth thought.

The sound of multiple rotaries bearing down was unmistakable. A bright red FC3S appeared and pulled up in front of the 914.

Kenneth rolled down his window as he drove up next to the FC3S. "Lets get going pull up to the line and we'll start this." Said Kenneth in a cold unforgiving tone. "Sure…" said Mark as he spun the FC around and pulled up to the 914 with the fear already noticeable. Kenneth had already caused mark a problem he wasn't giving off an aura like the night before it was much stronger. As strong as Marks.

The count down was short only three seconds.

"3…2…1…GO!" yelled one of the RX members. The two cars bolted out onto the main street Stratford bl. that would hook up with Westveiw bl. at the Stratford Forest intersection.

The two cars roared down the smoothly curved street and the RX-7 passed the 914 with ease.

"Come on!" yelled Kenneth as he remembered back when he was fixing the engine the internals looked stronger than normal. "I never did know what kind of engine this was." Said Kenneth as he looked down at the RPM gauge and saw the needle jump right before the shift point. "But that means… and it sounds like it wants to go faster."

Kenneth held off shifting at the next up shift point and watched the needle quickly rise to 8000rpm then stop. Kenneth lisined to the motor and could hear the engine keep going. Kenneth up shifted and sent the 914 around the long sweeping bend on the tail of the heavier RX-7.

They were nearing the intersection. The RX-7 hit the brakes and sent his rear out in a smooth drift. Kenneth pushed the 914 and felt the rear slid out as he rounded the sudden right angle. The 914 exited faster than the turn faster than the RX-7 but there was a slight uphill section right after the turn.

The 914 was hindered by this but once back onto the twisting road of Westveiw Bl. The 914 slid tight and fast hitting a line about 10inches of the perfect line and this was better that Mark in his FC3S could do.

The turns were perfect for inertia drifts. The 914 was able to swing its 980lb midship frame through the turns with such ease that the RX-7 looked like a tank drifting in comparison.

The long sweeping turns were about to end as a long strait appear before the 914. Kenneth floored the accelerator and lisined to the engine instead of looking at the Tachometer. The tack was pegged at the top of its maximum rating of 8000rpms.

The RX-7 quickly closed the gap that the 914 had opened on the turns. The RX-7 powered by the lighter weaker 914 and slid into the Westveiw parking lot for the win. "Damn it!" yelled Kenneth as he slammed his hands on his steering wheel.

"The school sprint goes to RX Extreme." Said one of the members of RX.

"Richard you know that he has nitro." Said Kenneth as he looked at his friend who was sitting next to the white FD3S.

"Yea I know. It won't help him." Said Richard as he gave the signal he was ready.

Kenneth backed away and sat on the hood of his 914.

Next was Richard's drag down the strait that Kenneth lost on.

"3…2…1…GO!"

The white FD was 2 seconds shorter in reaction time. The charger used his superior torque to pull away. The FD was about 500hp was more when he was running motor power than the heavier Charger and with his nitro shot he was pushing in excess of 800hp. The Charger shot ahead and gained a substantial lead only to see the FD closing FAST!

Richard up shifted and swung the Charger into the FD's line causing the FD to slow and Richard to shoot forward to the win at 200mph.

"The drag goes to Southern Knights." Said the member of RX Extreme.

"Ok Brandon you need to win this. We're depending on you." Said Kenneth as told Brandon of the importance of his win.

"OK lets get going!" yelled the driver of the blue RX-8.

The 1967 RS Camaro pulled up to the line the metallic paint of the RX-8 gleamed under the streetlights while the dark mat gray primer frame of the RS Camaro blended with the night.

The countdowns were always short on the industrial circuit because of the cops.

"3…2…1…GO!" yelled the member of RX Extreme as the two cars blew by him.

The RX-8 took the lead while in the RS Camaro Brandon was playing easy throttle. "This is a three lap race no need to rush." Said the clam connected Brandon and he slid gingerly around the turn.

The long sweeping S-turns were where the RS camaro would easily pass the RX-8. The Lights of the RS suddenly disappeared as Brandon slid right behind the RX-8 in complete darkness.

Inside the RX-98 the driver was panicking he could hear the RS but not see it. "w..Where did he go.?"

Suddenly the lights of the RS camaro appeared and disappeared in the rearview mirrors. Brandon and his mind games were taking a toll.

After two laps the RS camaro simply slid by the RX-8 on the final turnoff from I75 back onto the road and sprinted top the win.

"I can't believe it Southern Knights won." Said the member of RX Extreme as he got into his green RX-7 FD3S.

Next day…

"Man I can't believe how fast news on our win passed along." Said Richard.

"Yea I know but I can't believed they said that I was an unbeatable RS." Said Brandon with a smile.

"Yea but someone got it twisted bad remember we don't go by the name Stratford Soldiers on the official races." Said Kenneth as he tossed Brandon the magazine.

"Well we'll have to fix that but we still just went from no one to one of the best." Said Richard.

Suddenly a WRX, EVO 8, and a GT-R R34 pulled up to the small shop known as E3 tuning.

A Hispanic male about 5'10" exited the WRX and came up to Kenneth and the 914.

"So I guess it is true that a member of Stratford Soldiers works at the E3 shop." Said a 6'1" white male, as he laughed a bit.

"Yea and what do you want?" said Kenneth agitated because they underestimated what E3 could do to a car.

"Just to challenge the lowcountrys new best to a three part race on our home turf a mountain called matio." Said the Hispanic man.

"Fine you got it next Saturday." Said Kenneth as he looked at the GT-R and saw Kenny from back in high school. Kenny had moved and switched schools.

The Hispanic man nodded and said, "My name is Hilardo of team Supremacy."

With that the three 4wd monsters tore off.

"Next Saturday at a mountain are you nuts!" yelled Richard.

"I can handle the downhill Brandon the uphill and you can run the drag." Said Kenneth coldly as he got into his 914 and pealed out.

* * *

Ok there is chapter two I know that these things might help but I would suggest after I finish this that you go strait to southern drifters trail.

Ok the charger has 450hp

The RS Camaro has 400hp

And the 914-4 has 110hp in an 878kg body.


	3. Experiances

_Southern Knights: Stratford Soldiers_

Disclaimers: Shigeno, Tokyopop. Car Companies: Chevy, Nissan, Mazda, Mitsubishi, Subaru, Dodge, and Porsche.

Ok last time the Southern Knights won their very first race but confusion has everyone believing their name is Stratford Soldiers. Their old racing team was Stratford soldiers but now they wanted a change and they got it.

* * *

Chapter 3: deadly experiences.

The black frame of the 914 slid through the morning air. Inside the 914 a groggy Kenneth smoothly sent the 914 around a turn in a sub par drift.

"Damn it every morning I have to get up and deliver parts to the E3 branch in the Matio mountain area." Said Kenneth as he squinted when a pair of headlights slid up and sped past him.

"That was Kenny's yellow GT-R!" said Kenneth as he watched the GT-R disappear on the uphill.

Kenneth Finished his run and headed back down the pass Kenneth's 914 shook when the EVO 8 of Supremacy blew by him no the long strait placed almost center on the track.

Went Kenneth arrived home he killed the engine and fell asleep in the 914. The sun slowly broke as Kenneth stretched and realized he never went inside.

"Shit it's cold!" yelled Kenneth as he shivered and stumbled inside. He was instantly hit by a piece of hot toast. "What did I do!"

"Don't curse." Said Tillmon as he went back to his fried egg.

"Whatever." Kenneth sat down and ate breakfast with his family. Thinking about the up coming race was bugging Kenneth.

"Dad remember you said you would help me get parts for my car." Said Kenneth as he finished off his grits.

"Yea what are you wanting to get?" asked Tillmon as he stood up and washed his plate.

"You know how we already have that Subaru impreza motor lined up for the 914. Well I wanted to get that ready ASAP because I'm not sure how long the 914's motor will last." Said Kenneth as he joined his father and put his plate away.

Tillmon and Kenneth went out into the garage to talk.

"So why do you think you'll need to swap motors soon?" asked Tillmon as he sat on the stairs.

"Richard, Brandon, and me are racing Team Supremacy from mount Matio Saturday." said Kenneth.

"And what's wrong?" asked Tillmon.

"Well they are running a new WRX, an EVO 8, and a R34 GT-R." said Kenneth as he hung his head.

"Don't worry. I take it you pushed the engine in your last race." Said tillmon.

"How did you know!" said Kenneth in shock.

"Well you had a big smile on your face yesterday."

"Well if you push the engine you should be able to beat out any of those 4WD JDMs. I'll replace the Tachometer with one that can hit the right RPM."

Kenneth thanked his father and headed up to E3 to start working. When Kenneth arrived he began working on the bright red FC3S of Mark. Mark wanted to pull more power from the 13B.

"So I heard that you guys are taking on Team Supremacy." Said Mark casually.

"Yea." Said Kenneth coldly he was still kicking himself for accepting the challenge.

"You know that they don't run drags." Said mark

"You're kidding me right?" said Kenneth with a hopeful smile.

"No I'm dead serious."

"Shit!" yelled Kenneth.

"Well you need to let your team know." Said Mark as Kenneth closed the hood of the FC3S.

"Thanks man for the info." Said Kenneth as he looked at his 914 with the new Tachometer.

"No problem now you're the best in low country so we need you guys to do well against Team Supremacy.

That evening the Southern Knights headed up to mount Matio to get some practice in before the race.

While running they encountered the EVO 8 and the GT-R of team Supremacy.

"What do you punks think your doing on our mountain!" said the driver of the EVO 8.

"Kev let'um run." Yelled Kenny from the GT-R.

"WHY!"

"Because they need the practice I don't want to win without at least havin a challenge."

And with that the two cars sped off. The sound of the blow off values could be heard from the summit with ease.

The three Southern Knights slid through the turns of Matio smoothly but needed to be faster. Kenneth began to push and send the 914 around the turns at speeds that amazed Richard.

Richard pushed the Charger but was limited by the size and weight of his car.

"Richard stop doing that I can't get by!" yelled Brandon over the radio.

"That's it. Richard you'll be running the first downhill." Said Kenneth with a smile on his face.

"WHAT!"

"Lisin if Richard pulls ahead on the initial strait then he could block for the win." Said Kenneth confidently.

"You know that might work" said Brandon.

That week went by fast.

Saturday 9:00pm Mount Matio Summit…

The mountain was packed to see Supremacy waist another team from the low country.

The Charger was sitting next to the WRX waiting for the countdown.

"3…2…1…GO!" yelled Kenny as the two cars blew by him.

Down the initial Strait the charger was far superior.

As they entered the first turn a sharp right Richard swung the tail of the charger out and stopped the WRX from passing on the outside.

"It worked!" yelled Richard in excitement.

He continued his blocking move until the 5th from last corner.

"I'm tired of this." Said Hilardo as he hit the back of the charger and sent Richard into the wall.

"SHIT!" yelled Richard as he hit his steering wheel.

"Team Supremacy takes the first downhill. The charger crashed."

"Don't worry I'm ok but the charger isn't going to be racing anytime soon." Said Richard over the radio.

"Ok Brandon your up." Said Kenneth.

The sound of the start could be heard from the summit. As the two cars tore off towards the first turn a soft left.

The RS was in front and Taking the uphill with amazing control causing the EVO 8 to change his attack angle sugnifently.

" The RS seems to have the EVO 8 at bay."

The two cars slid through the tight section with the Evo 8 taking the lead on the 3rd out of the 8 turns. The RS was holding the EVO.

Suddenly the mid strait began were the RS powered by the evo and up the road at close to 175mph. The RS was magnificent on the uphill as Brandon swung the custom built classic trough the second tight section with the EVO on his tail.

The EVO was powerful but not powerful enough to take the lead. The RS sped across the finish line at 150mph. With the EVO on his tail.

"Well Kenneth it would seem it is all up to you vs. Kenny."

Kenneth nodded as he cranked the 914 and pulled up to the line. The sound of the GT-R revving and pulled up next to Kenneth sent a chill up his spine.

"Drivers ready…"

Kenneth and Kenny revved their motors. In approval and the count down began.

* * *

OK there is chapter 3 I know that it is a little strange and that running the GT-R on the downhill doesn't sound very smart but of Matio's downhill no one has beaten Kenny's GT-R.

Please review I need peoples input on my story.

Till next time…


End file.
